


a is for

by picht



Series: autistic gerard [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic Gerard Way, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Neurodiversity, neurodivergent character, neurodivergent gerard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: “I don’t want to scrunch my face against your stuffed animals after we have sex because that’s weird. And I’ve been avoiding doing sexual things with you because you’re so out in space all the time and I don’t know how to bring it up.”“That’s not weird!” Gerard insists, wiggling around in Frank’s lap a little now that he’s gotten heated on the topic again. “I do it all the time after I jerk off. It’s not like I’m rubbing my dick on it.” He then seems to process the rest of Frank’s sentence. “That’s the dumbest excuse ever. If you want to have sex you should just tell me you want to have sex, because I probably also want to have sex. This idea that autistic people don’t want to fuck is so stupid, I’m super autistic and I’m ready to fuck anytime anyplace.” He winks at Frank, and then starts laughing so hard he nearly falls off of Frank’s lap.***autistic gerard is ready for fucking but frank has some weird preconceived notion about having sex with autistic people, basically





	a is for

**Author's Note:**

> hi i am posting this from my school's dining hall
> 
> i have like 3 other things i should be working on but i couldn't get this out of my head so here it is. everyone's experience with being autistic is different, gerard's experience is based off my own, so sorry if this doesn't match your experience but it's just as real an experience js
> 
> also autistic people are horny af in my experience (including myself). the whole "i'm super autistic and i'm ready to fuck anytime anyplace" is something i have actually said before

“Is it because I’m stupid?” Gerard asks bluntly. He’s sitting across Frank’s thighs, straddling his waist, as much of himself pressed up against Frank as he can manage. Frank is mostly just confused.

“Is it because you’re— _what_?”

“Is it because I’m _stupid_ ,” Gerard repeats, in a voice that suggests that maybe Frank is the stupid one.

“Okay, well, first of all, you’re not stupid, and second of all, is _what_ because you’re stupid?” Frank makes quotation marks around the word stupid. Gerard sighs, annoyed that Frank isn’t getting it.

“We’ve been dating for over a month and we’ve kissed maybe four times and I’ve never even seen you naked! Do you not want to make out with me because I’m dumb? Because you think of me as some sort of breakable innocent child?”

“Gerard, I don’t…” Frank starts, but trails off, and the look on his face tells Gerard that he’s figured it out.

“It is that! You think I’m, like, all innocent or something! Frank,” Gerard says, then leans in further so that his face is mere inches away from Frank’s (still somehow managing to not look anywhere near Frank’s eyes). He finishes his sentence, saying, “I’m autistic. I’m not a child.”

“I know you’re not a child,” Frank says defensively. “You’re just…”

“Just what?” Gerard asks. He’s rocking back and forth, almost violently, just barely missing headbutting Frank with every swing forward.

“You’re just… you!” Frank says, looking uncomfortable. “You go nonverbal semi frequently and you love children’s cartoons and you stim all the time.” He looks like he thinks this is an adequate explanation, but Gerard just thinks it’s dumb.

“So, what? Stimming turns you off? Frank, that’s dumb.”

“No, stimming doesn’t turn me off. It’s just. It’s you.” Gerard opens his mouth to speak again but Frank continues talking before he has the opportunity. “I do find you attractive! I do want to make out with you! But you’re, like, so pure, and I’m really, really not.” There’s a beat of silence, and then Gerard starts laughing.

“Frankie, I’m not pure. Where the fuck did you get that idea?”

“You own five stuffed animals and you sleep with them all!”

“Yeah, so? They’re soft and I like to rub my face on them when I’m sleepy. If we had sex you could rub your face on them, too. Otherwise you’re not allowed to.”

“I don’t want to rub my face on your stuffed animals after we have sex!” Gerard looks offended at this.

“Why not? They’re really soft and it’s fun to scrunch your face against them.”

“I’m sure that’s true, but…” Frank notices that Gerard has zoned in on where he’s rubbing his hand back and forth on his sheets, seemingly no longer paying attention. “Gerard.”

“Huh?” Gerard blinks and looks up, staring into Frank’s eyes for about half a second before realizing he’s staring into Frank’s eyes and moving his gaze down to the bed instead.

“I don’t want to scrunch my face against your stuffed animals after we have sex because that’s weird. And I’ve been avoiding doing sexual things with you because you’re so out in space all the time and I don’t know how to bring it up.”

“That’s not weird!” Gerard insists, wiggling around in Frank’s lap a little now that he’s gotten heated on the topic again. “I do it all the time after I jerk off. It’s not like I’m rubbing my dick on it.” He then seems to process the rest of Frank’s sentence. “That’s the dumbest excuse ever. If you want to have sex you should just tell me you want to have sex, because I probably also want to have sex. This idea that autistic people don’t want to fuck is so stupid, I’m super autistic and I’m ready to fuck anytime anyplace.” He winks at Frank, and then starts laughing so hard he nearly falls off of Frank’s lap.

“Yeah, okay,” Frank says, rolling his eyes. He’s not sure how serious Gerard is being right now, but it’s giving him some hope, because, yeah, he’s attracted to Gerard. Of course he is, they’re dating. But for some reason, whether it’s the autism or not, sex with Gerard has always seemed… unattainable, somehow. “So what you’re saying is… you want to have sex with me.”

“Yes!” Gerard says, not realizing how loud he’s being. “I wanna feel your _dick_ in my—”

“ _Gross_ ,” says Mikey, who’s just walked into the room.

“Tell him, Mikey!” Gerard says, either not realizing that Mikey really doesn’t want to be a part of this conversation or just not caring.

“Tell him what?”

“Tell him how horny I am all the time!”

Mikey sighs, rubbing his temples, but does what Gerard asks. “He is, it’s terrible,” he says, and ignores the way Gerard shouts _hey_ at this, before realizing he can use it to his advantage.

“See, Frank? We have to have sex because then I won’t be so insufferable around Mikey all the time. We’re doing it for the _greater good_.”

“Okay, okay!” Frank says, mostly to just get him to stop talking about their sex life around Mikey. Mikey takes this as an opportunity to book it right out of there, and Frank says, “we can have sex.”

“But… do you _want_ to have sex?” Gerard asks, because he doesn’t realize that Frank doesn’t particularly want to be having this conversation anymore.

“Yes! I want to have sex, and we can do it.” Gerard’s eyes light up and he opens his mouth to say something, but before he can speak, Frank says, “Just not right now.”

Gerard pouts, and then shoves his face into the junction between Frank’s shoulder and neck. He rubs his face around that general area before resting it right by Frank’s collarbone. “Okayfine,” he says, too fast, and it sounds weird because his mouth is squished up against Frank’s chest, but Frank is good at deciphering Gerard by this point, so it’s all good.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was certainly... a thing


End file.
